


Next Contestant- AU Richonne short story

by Isisnicole



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, bouncer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isisnicole/pseuds/Isisnicole
Summary: Bouncer Rick Grimes is just trying to make it through his work shift without getting fired but it seems his girlfriend Michonne has other plans. Other TWD characters also appearing briefly. Savage Rick does make an appearance.





	1. Chapter 1

Rick Grimes, head bouncer at Sanctuary gentlemen club trudged into the darkly lit entrance doors down the pale yellow illuminated walkway which led into the main part of the warehouse-style club. Even though it was still relatively early in the morning the hallway gave the impression of nighttime. He hated walking through the doors as the yellow glow always made his stomach churn a bit. His boots echoed loudly on the concrete floor as he made his way to the coat check or what use to be the coat check room. Now it was a hideaway for the employees while on their breaks or to store their bags.

"What's up Shane?" Rick fist-bumped his coworker who was sitting on the torn leather burgundy couch scrolling through his phone looking at the latest sports stats of the Red Sox.

"What's up, man? You ready for another night of bullshit," he said while keeping his eyes focused on his phone.

Rick scanned the area his eyes narrowed as he didn't see their other coworkers belongings anywhere. "Always. Where is Tyreese?"

"He's in the can blowing that bitch up. His lactose intolerant ass had some mac n cheese for lunch now his ass is paying the price."

Rick face twisted at the thought of how much damage Tyreese was doing in the restroom. "Damn. Remind me to put my gas mask on if I have to go in there. "

"Man you know he is going to come outta there and do his Pop's from Friday imitation," Shane said, no longer interested in his phone slid it into the back pocket of his black denim jeans.

"Or maybe IceCube," Rick stated as placed his bag for the night under the abandoned desk in the far corner, "I have a twenty says it'll be IceCube."

"I'll take that bet. I love taking your money from you."

"I don't think so today," Rick smirked as he fished out a water bottle from his bag and drank from it.

"We'll see shithead. Is Chonne working tonight?"

"Yeah but she doesn't come in till 9 tonight."

Rising from the couch Shane walks over to the floor length mirror that is on the wall next to the desk. He runs his fingers through his short dark curls and picked at pieces of lint on his white Sanctuary embroidered polo shirt. He glanced in the direction of Rick who was switching from his cowboy boots to his black steel-toed work boots. "You know the boss is tired of you beating up his paying customers."

"Yeah I know, but those fuckers need to keep their hands to themselves," he grumbled.

"Man, it's her job."

Rick sighed as he tied his last lace and pulled his dark blue denim pants leg over his shoe and stood to his full height to face his friend. "Yeah it is, but it's not their job to touch her. Why are you grilling me anyway? It's a no-touch policy here, and that includes cocktail waitresses."

"Yeah but we're not supposed to be busting folks in their nose."

"He was a big dude! I had to do something before he stomped me into the ground."

"Man you know me and Ty got your back ...but can you at least try to chill out tonight."

"Yeah man yeah, I will," Rick understood why his friend was worried. Ever since his longtime girlfriend started working at the club, he had been acting like a jealous maniac. Men have always looked at his girl, nothing new there, in fact he was proud that he had a woman that looked like her to call his. It was just one of the things you had to deal with when you were with the finest woman in town, but this was different. It was easy to ignore the leering looks that most sent her way, and if he saw them, he would make sure they saw him so they wouldn't step out of line. At the club though, the men were more bold and aggressive when they were full of that liquid courage. Many a night saw him throwing a patron out the front door for just attempting to touch her, and it only got worse as time had gone by.

"Cool. Let's go help T-Dog and Glenn set up for the night," Shane said as he pulled Rick into a half awkward shoulder hug before attempting to slide his arm up over his shoulders to put him into a headlock. Rick knew the move was coming so he easily broke free of the simple move and pushed Shane out of the area and headed to the central club area.

Sanctuary was a two-story industrial styled venue. The lower main area consisted of 2 main bars that each had a small dancer platform 10 feet in front of it. The girls would gyrate and bounce as patrons got their drinks. Each bar was illuminated in a butter yellow color with a smooth, glossy bar counter. The high backed button tufted leather booths had yellow illuminated center tables. The second level consisted of a small game room area where once a month a poker tournament was held. There was a small bar to serve the usually small crowd that ventured up there and 5 pool tables. Sanctuary was far from classy, but it wasn't trashy either. It was a nice in-between mix. Rick and Shane walked to the main bar where T-Dog and Glenn were stocking the shelves with liquor and beer for the evening.

"What's up, guys? Ready for another memorable night," Glenn said. He was smiling from ear to ear.

Shane inclined his head as he studied the young man, "Why are you always so damn cheerful when you work?"

Glenn shrugged his shoulder at the question before lowering his gaze as he continued filling the condiment containers, "I like my job. Is that such a bad thing."

T-Dog scoffed loudly from the other end of the bar, "Man quit lying. He only likes it because Maggie works tonight and he can drool over her from behind the bar." All of the men laughed at the jest while Glenn's face turned two shades of red.

Rick stepped behind the bar to help as Shane remained on the other side leaning against the bar with his cell phone out again.

"I thought we were supposed to be helpin'," Rick said as he bent to grab a rack of glasses to hang.

"I am helping…helping to supervise you fuckers. Now hurry the hell up and get this shit done."

The sound of a toilet flushing could be heard echoing in the entryway next to the bar that lead to the restrooms followed by the familiar sound of air freshener being sprayed. In the next minute, Tyreese emerged from the side hallway with the air freshener can in his hand.

"Oh damn man I don't know what I was thinking of eating that macaroni and cheese, but I just can't say no to my momma's cooking," Tyreese chuckled as he pushed his shirt back into his dark work pants.

T-Dog's face scrunched up in disgust at his friend's odd ability to always destroy the bathroom before a shift, "Damn man your ass is funky."

Rick and Shane eyed each other waiting to see who would win the day's bet.

"Whatever. I came out feeling about ten pounds lighter," Tyreese chuckled as he grabbed his belt and pulled at the waistline of his pants.

Shane cursed under his breath. Rick rubbed his hands together as he eyed his friend. "Pay up!" he boomed.

"Here. I hope you choke on it." Shane slapped the crumpled bill onto the counter.

"Oh, I will don't you worry," Rick smirked as he retrieved the twenty and smoothed it out. To egg the situation on he held the bill up to the nearest light pretending to check its authenticity. To which Shane gave him the middle finger.

Glenn looked between the two, confused as to what just occurred, "Wait, what happened?"

A few hours later

Sanctuary's doors open at 11am but the real crowd usually didn't start coming in till around 5pm. That's when all of the suits and blue collars were finally off work. Many wanted to have a little visual stimulation before they went home to their wives.

"Rick! Get your ass in my office. Now!"

Rick cursed under his breath as the booming voice of his boss came over his earpiece. Negan, the owner of the club, had a reputation for being a take-no-shit type of boss. Word was that he used to be the leader of a biker gang called the Saviors back in the day but was forced to retire for family reasons. People have asked, but he would never reveal what those reasons were. Rick walked into the small office that was located on the second floor situated away from the crowds. There was a massive worn out black leather sofa that took up one side of the room, but Rick didn't dare sit on it. There was no telling how many different bodily fluids that had been deposited on it. He stood in front of the desk waiting for Negan to finish up with whatever he was doing. Rick recognized this as Negan's trademark wannabe Jedi Mind Trick designed to make a person sweat as they awaited the whims of the supreme boss' wishes. He'd leave you standing there wondering what the hell is going on before he dropped the hammer down on you. Rick didn't buy into this bullshit tactic because he already knew why Negan wanted to see him. Rick casually let his eyes roam the covered office walls to take in all of the pictures of Negan with famous customers who have come into the club. By famous it meant C and D list actors who barely had a pot to piss in or who were famous around the time of Jesus.

Ricks attention returned to Negan as he heard the squeaking of his desk chair as he leaned back.

"Ricky Dicky Grimes. What's happening, brother? You doin alright?" Negan gave Rick his famous shit-eating smile. Rick hated that smile. You never knew what was behind it and he knew that Negan was a sick SOB who enjoyed toying with people.

Rick let his eyes wander around the office again before responding, as he couldn't stand looking directly into Negan's face. The man with his fake bravado and slick lying eyes, always seemed to grind against Ricks' nerves, "Yeah. Yeah, I am. What's up with you?"

"Nothin my man just chillin counting my money and lovin on my women."

"Cool," Rick said. He tried to keep his indifferent tone from showing, but he knew it was written all over his face.

"So the reason I called you back is, I see your girl Michonne is working tonight. Right?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Right. So here's my problem. I've noticed a pattern. When you both work at the same time, there is always an increase in the number of fights in the club. Do you know why that is?" Negan leaned forward on his desk and steepled his long fingers together.

"No, I don't."

"Really… you sure because I think you know damn well why," That shit eating grin was back as Negan laughed heartily.

Rick did not respond.

"Look I know she's your girlfriend. Who by the way is sexy as hell," Negan arched his eyebrows as he smirked at Rick. "Now don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm just complimenting you on your taste. If I were a little younger, I would grab a handful of that… but I'm getting off topic."

Ricks jaw tightened as he placed his arms behind his back to keep from lunging across the desk and choking this smug asshole to death.

"Now I want to make this clear as fucking Mississippi mud. Stop fucking with my money. If you can't learn to control your fucking jealous monster, I'm gonna have to let your ass go. We only fuck a motherfucker up if they are getting out of hand. Not if they are talking or just looking at your girl." Negan leaned back in his chair placing his right hand at the back of his head as he used his left to scratch at his salt and pepper beard. "Have Shane or Tyreese follow her around for the night so you can actually do what I'm fucking paying you to do. Capisce."

Rick nodded his head and then turned to leave the office.

Rick headed back downstairs, his steps heavy against the floor as he cursed under his breath again and again. Once he made it back the front entrance where Shane was scrolling through his phone again.

"What was that all about?" Shane questioned.

"I have to keep it together, or he's gonna fire me."

"Shit man, how're you going to do that? I told you months ago you shouldn't have told Michonne about the job, but your ass didn't want to listen now look atcha."

"Yeah I know, but I got this. I need this job. So tonight can you keep an eye on her, and I'll take the private area."

"You got it, buddy."

The front door opened and the bright glare of the day blazed into the dark room. The sounds of the passing afternoon traffic echoed in the entrance hallway. The three figures of Michonne, Andrea, and Maggie arrived on a wave giggles and idle chatter amongst themselves as they sauntered down the dark hall.

"Hey boys," said Maggie as she passed. The young brunette was wearing an all-black full bodysuit with a bleach splattered blue cropped top and a pair of black fur slippers.

"What's up fuck face," said Andrea to Shane who gave her the finger. The blonde had her long hair pinned up in pink rollers. She wore a 'PINK' cream-colored t-shirt dress with matching colored sandals.

"I know you wish you could," she retorted as she slapped her barely covered ass. The sassy move didn't produce the effect she had hoped for though as Shane brows wrinkled in confusion as he watched the derrière lacking woman walk away.

"Hey, sweetie," Michonne sing sang to Rick placing a chaste kiss to his smooth face.

"Hey, babe. Why are you here so early?"

"Rosita got sick, so she asked me to cover her shift. I already cleared it with Negan."

Rick cursed inwardly as he now knew why Negan had pulled him into the office for his little talk, "That's cool. Did you bring your clothes?"

"I'm wearing them," she said matter of factly.

Rick grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her away a bit as he stared at her so-called clothes. She had on a yellow cropped football jersey with Sanctuary logo in bold black emblazoned across the front with her matching yellow boyshort shorts. Her smooth flat belly was exposed, and he could see that if she raised her arms over her head, anyone watching would get a nice peek at the yellow bra she was wearing and her white thigh high boots.

"Where's the rest of it?"

Michonne waved her hand dismissing his silly question "Boy stop. This is what I normally wear." Rick knew that was true, but he always acted like he was seeing her in her uniform for the first time. It was their little routine that although seemed harmless still belied Rick's distaste for the skimpy "uniform" she had wear.

Rick slid his finger along the leg of the shorts trying to tug the fitting fabric down further. "You don't have any longer shorts you can wear?"

Michonne swatted his hands away and took a step back out of his reach temporarily, "Rick stop. Look I don't want any trouble out of you tonight. I need to earn my tips. Remember we're trying to take the kids to the waterpark next weekend. So lock that little green monster up for the night. Please." Her brown orbs stared hard into his blue ones silently pleading with him to behave. He nodded his head. His bubbling impatience beginning to lessen as he remembered what Negan said earlier.

"Yeah. Yeah, I will. Shane will be up front, and I'll be working the back."

"Awesome. Thanks, Shane."

"No problem. Anything to keep my handsome face intact," Shane mumbled, still focused intently on his phone. His fingers methodically swiping to the left and his facial expression changed with each swipe.

Michonne scoffed "There is nothing handsome about you with your shitty attitude you manchild."

Shane glanced up from his phone and placed a hand over his heart with fake hurt in his voice, "Oh, that is so cold and wrong."

"Whatever. Are you still coming with us next weekend?"

"Yep."

"Are you bringing Enid? Carl won't stop bugging me about it."

"Yeah, she will be there but don't think I won't toss his little ass if he tries something with my niece."

"Uhm I guess you forgot who his mama is. Don't try me about my baby," Michonne snatched Shane's phone out of his hand holding it out of his reach as she eyed him.

"Oh sorry," he said sarcastically snatching his phone back from her grip.

Michonne in her best Katt Williams voice, "Don't be sorry Hoe, Be careful."

Rick chuckled as Michonne gave him a firm final kiss before heading to the back to finish getting ready for her shift. Her ample cheeks filled out the boy shorts almost beyond capacity. Each cheek bouncing as she stepped confidently across the floor. Rick ran his fingers through his hair as he groaned.

Shane whistled "Man… it looks like you are gonna need to find another job brother, cause your ass is going to get fired tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rick sat in the dark hall on top of the somewhat comfortable stool. He watched the girls pull in different customers to the V.I.P dance rooms. The rooms were concealed by deep violet velvet curtains and outside of each room on the wall was a red light bulb. If the light came on that meant the customer was getting too handsy and Rick would have to escort them out.

Why in the hell is she wearing that shit today? He thought. Rick tried to keep the thoughts of his girlfriend walking around the main floor without him watching her back at bay, but the thought of someone trying to touch her left a bitter taste in his mouth. He rose from his seat to peek out the door to see what was going on. He spotted Michonne at a table, her beautiful smile glowing as she served. He took a deep breath as he tried to calm his nerves. Seeing her smiling helped ease him a bit. He always loved to see her smiling. He sometimes told her that if she and Issa Rae were in the same room, they would blind everyone with their beautiful smiles. Rick's eyes fell on the door entrance where Shane and Tyreese were checking customers as they came in. Shane was patting customers down with his eyes still on the main floor watching Michonne as she went from table to table filling drink orders. Rick saw that his friend was keeping his word, so Rick retreated back into the V.I.P area.

Rick was getting comfortable in his seat when the red light came on for room 3. Sighing as he stood up, Rick already knew he was about to walk into some mess all because of the new girl Arat.

She had only been at the club for a little under a month. The fiery 28-year-old came into the Sanctuary as a straightforward go-getter. The problem with Arat was that she liked to break the club rules to make some extra money on the side. When Negan found out about her side deals, he warned her that he would throw her out on her little ass if she did it again. It seems she didn't take the warning seriously.

Arat dealt in the kinky side of things. She was always pulling eagerly willing customers to the velvet area for a little quick and rough fun. Rick threw the curtains open and walked in on a terrified customer on one side of the small space with the red button console gripped firmly in his hand, and a small circular side table held out in front of his body as if he was fending off a tiger. Arat was on the other side standing with her arms crossed over her chest. Her short pixie style haircut with blonde frosted tips went well with her red 2 piece bikini that showed off her flat muscular stomach and thick legs. She was wearing a black harness strapped across her upper body with a black leather paddle in her hand. Her jaw clenched as she glared at the frightened customer.

"What's going on in here," Rick asked. He steeled himself from laughing at the mildly chaotic scene. Rick saw that the scared customer was a regular named Eugene. Eugene frequented the club during buffet night, but he recently began venturing in on odd nights like tonight.

A terrified Eugene spoke, the words spilled quickly from his mouth, "I was deceived into coming back to this area by this young lady with the promise of a sensualistic lap dance. When we get back here, she proceeds to give me something that was not even close to our agreed physical interaction." The hefty framed mullet wearing Eugene began inching his way towards Rick as he spoke so he could make a hasty escape. His eyes remained fixed on Arat as she continued to glare at him. "As you can see she has gained access to said instrument of pain that is in her hand and I have to say I don't like to experience any type of pain in any form or fashion."

Once he made it to where Rick was standing Eugene placed the table down and put the call button console on top. "I would like very much to vacate these said premises forthwith."

Arat fake lunged towards Eugene who backed up quickly as he rushed to leave the room. His hasty retreat led to him getting entangled in the velvet curtain for a moment. Rick helped the scared shitless man untangle from the heavy fabric and watched him scurry from the room.

"Fucking pussy," Arat spat out as she walked to a far corner of the room and placed the leather studded paddle back into her black velvet toy bag.

"Now Arat, you know Negan said no more side treats while you are back here," Rick stated.

Arat stood up placing her hands on her hips as she spoke, "Why the fuck are you watching the back tonight? It's usually Shane back here, and he doesn't give me a rash of shit about my side work."

"Well, I'm not Shane."

"No shit."

"Look just grab your fucking bag of toys so we can take it to Negan."

"Seriously?" she knitted her eyebrows.

"Yeah seriously."

"Rick you know he is going to can my ass if you tell him about this."

"Arat there's nothing I can do. I have to say something because I'm sure scared ass Eugene, who I'm sure pissed his pants by the way, is going to be logging online, and I don't think he will be talking about how great the food is here."

Arat sighed and grabbed her bag. "But really why are you working back here?"

"Bosses orders," he said giving a half shrug.

"Bullshit. Michonne is working tonight, and you're usually out front watching her like a hawk."

"Well, not tonight… come on."

As the pair emerged from the area, Rick saw Shane and Tyreese patting down a large group that was coming in. Rick scanned the main floor looking for Michonne and her unmistakable outfit. Once his eyes fell on his girlfriend his brow furrowed as he saw the occupants of the table she was serving. The Dixon brothers were regulars at the club. Merle the older of the two was always causing trouble when it came to the girls or other customers, but Negan still let them come in and party. Negan and Merle had both served in the military together and were both were dishonorably discharged together. So the pair were thick as thieves.

Michonne was placing their drinks on the table. Rick could tell that Daryl Dixon wasn't paying attention to her. His eyes were focused on Andrea who was currently onstage shaking what her mama did not give her to a Guns n Roses song. Merle was leaned back in his chair licking his lips as he eyed Michonne's ass. As she turned to leave the table, Merle placed his large hand against her firm backside and squeezed. Rick took two steps forward ready to charge the table and rearrange Merles ugly ass face when he saw Michonne grab Merle's hand and twisted it back painfully. Merle's face grimaced in pain as Michonne applied more pressure. She leaned in and said something to Merle before giving him a slight push causing him to topple over in his chair clutching his injured hand. Daryl stood up and looked where his brother landed then sat back in his seat and proceeded to sip his beer and watch the show.

Rick smiled at the encounter. He had taught Michonne a few moves that she could use on customers who tried to take advantage. He was still kinda disappointed as he still wanted to punch the hell out of Merle for touching his girl.

During his moment of distraction, Arat snuck off with her bag to stash the items somewhere in the club. Finally noticing that Arat snuck off Rick headed to the front where Shane was just finishing patting down the last of the large group.

"I see Michonne is becoming a regular Rick Jr. in here," he chuckled.

"Let hope so."

"Man I saw Eugene bolt the hell out of here. What the hell happened?"

"Arat is what happened."

"Shit. He may never come back."

"Yeah," Rick muttered as he continued to watch Michonne as she floated from table to table giving each her winning smile as she engaged them in conversation. She threw her head back as she laughed at a joke. Making eye contact finally with each other she smiled and blew a kiss to him as she strolled back to the bar to retrieve more drink orders.

Shane placed a hand on his friend's shoulder giving him a small squeeze. "See man, she's fine. No need to worry, plus looks like two of the girls have hooked some baller money and have gone into the back," he stated as he pointed toward the V.I.P area, and sure enough, Rick could see the ladies entering the large back space.

Rick huffed at being pulled back already. "Keep an eye on her man."

"You know I got you, brother." Shane and Rick fist bumped as he trudged back to his area.

The night continued on with no further real issues other than the random squawk of his earpiece of Tyreese or Shane giving info on the crowds at the door and inside. It was almost midnight and the weekday crowd had begun to thin out. The club closed at 2 am during the week, and 5 am on the weekends. Rick had started to doze in his seat when the entrance curtain flew open. Startled, Rick jumped from his stool only to see that it was Michonne who came walking in.

"Hey babe," she said as walked to where he was standing. She had her lunch bag in her hand and was no longer wearing her crop top, opting for a plain Sanctuary tank top since her shift was almost over.

"I came to see if you were hungry." She held up her lunch shaking the contents for effect.

"Nah I ate earlier, but I will sit with you while you eat."

"Oh well maybe you are hungry for something else," she blinked with feigned innocence.

Picking up on her hidden innuendo Rick played along, "What would that something else be?" His eyes raked over her sexy form. Michonne took a step back and held her arms out wide as she proudly proclaimed.

"Your favorite meal…Me."

"Oh, I can always eat my favorite peach… for hours."

Michonne giggled. "You are so silly."

She pulled him by his arm leaving her lunch bag on top of the stool Rick was just occupying. They went into one of the larger V.I.P rooms. The room had several black leather loveseat couches that were positioned around a small dancing stage with a pole in the middle of the room. The small stage was dimly lit the same pale yellow hue as all of the tables in the club. The room smelled fresh after its recent cleaning by housekeeping staff. Negan made sure these rooms stayed in top condition by getting a cleaning every 2-3 hours a day.

Michonne pushed Rick down onto the sofa. His solid muscular frame sunk into the comfy cushions as Michonne joined him on the couch straddling his lap.

"I missed you, sweetie," she said her arms around his neck as she leaned back in his lap, her brown eyes sparkled as they scanned his face. Even under the dimmed purple light of the room her skin glowed . She smiled, and her beautifully shaped oval face and prominent cheekbones lit up the room.

"I missed you too," he said his hands stroking up and down her back. Michonne moaned as his fingers began to knead her tight back muscles. "So I see you are just using me to massage your back," he jested.

"Would it be wrong if I said yes," she breathed out. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the feel of Rick's masterful hands rolling over her spine and lower back muscles. Rick pulled her into his chest as he skimmed his lips along the sweep of her cheek.

"Your back wouldn't hurt anymore if you took that job that Deanna offered you at the courthouse," he whispered into her ear.

Michonne scoffed and rolled her eyes at Rick's not so subtle remark of the recent job offer she received from Deanna Monroe the Kings County District County Clerk. Michonne interviewed for the position after being referred by the temp agency she worked for off and on. Deanna had been very impressed with Michonne's resume, background, and grades that she offered her a position on her staff immediately. That was 3 days ago, and Michonne had till the end of the week to give an answer on the job offer.

"Can we not talk about this right now," she said annoyed. She raised from Rick's grasp attempting to get off of his lap, but Rick held her firmly in place. "I told you that I know it's a great opportunity but the pay and hours are just not sitting right with me."

"Yes I know babe, but the Sanctuary is not the best place for you."

"That's not what you told me 3 months ago," she scoffed.

"True but I didn't realize that you would have such an effect on the customers around here."

"I don't care about the effect on them. I only care about what I do to you." Michonne slowly rotated her hips against Rick's groin. He hissed at the contact and motion and grabbed her by her hips pulling her down tighter to get better friction. Ricks pulse began to race, but he forced his arousal down for the moment as he needed to make sure Michonne understood the seriousness of what he was saying. He reached up and gently grasped her face between his hands pulling her face close to his.

"I love that you save all of this goodness for me only, but this is serious. I leave for the academy in 6 months, and I can't have you still working here without me watching out for you." Michonne mimicked his motion and pulled his face even closer to hers. She looked him in the eyes, and he looked straight back into hers. His cerulean clashing with her deep brown.

"Babe I can handle it. Did you see me use what you taught me on Merle's drunk ass?"

"Yeah I did, and you did great but what if next time it's not Merle but a bunch of other assholes. I won't be able to deal with that. I know I won't be able to focus knowing you are in here and I'm not here to watch your beautiful back," he held her gaze for a moment before looking away as his thoughts clouded with all the different scenarios where she could be hurt.

"Ok baby," she whispered as she touched his cheek pulling his focus back to her.

"Ok baby what," he questioned. He hoped she was ready to concede and just do as he asked.

"I love you." Michonne leaned in and kissed Rick full on the lips her tongue seeking entrance into his mouth. Ricks steadfast resolve weakened as his body responded to her soft full lips. He groaned into her mouth as he felt his pants begin to tighten.

"Oh is that all for me baby." Michonne reached her hand in-between their bodies sliding it over his growing bulge. "Does my pacifier want to come out and say hello," she teased.

Rick breathed an inaudible "yes" as she stroked over his bulge cupping his full package and squeezing a little. His breath hitched as his hips jerked in her grip.

"Come out and play with me pacifier," she half pleaded as a slow smiled spread across her face and watched Rick's eyes flutter closed. His grip on her hips intensified and she felt him grow harder in his jeans.

"Fuck Chonne," he cursed aloud.

"Yes, that is exactly what I want to do."

"Do it, baby. It's all yours."

Michonne tugged at his belt pulling the thick leather through the loops of his pants. The distinctive clinking sound of the belt being pulled free echoed throughout the room. Her fingers grasped at the top button of his jeans.

"Where the fuck are you sugarplum. Ole Merle wants to talk to you." The harsh voice carried through the empty section. Michonne's movement stilled as her eyes widened and her body went stock still. She looked at Rick who was eyeing the velvet curtain, his expression darkening at hearing Merle who was clearly drunk from his slurred speech.

"I know you in here sugar. I can't let you get away with damn near breaking my fucking wrist. No goddamn way."

Rick listened closely to figure out how far into the area Merle was. The rustling sound of the large curtains being thrown open one by one told Rick he was pretty damn close. Rick pushed Michonne off his lap and placed his finger against his lips, signaling for her to be quiet. He pointed to the far corner of the room and motioned for her to hide there. Michonne scurried to the corner making herself as small as possible as she watched Rick look around the room for some type of weapon.

"Come on out honey. I wanna show you something," Merle said, his voice calm but laced with malice. Rick heard the unmistakable sound of a knife being flicked opened. Rick could tell that Merle was getting close. Rick didn't want to go out and have a head-on confrontation with the drunk, especially not weaponless. The sound of the curtains for the room across from them being jerked opened thumped in Rick's ears.

"Ladies and Gentlemen looks like we have found the winning door," he proclaimed loudly.

"Come on out sugar. Don't make me come in there and get ya," he growled.

Rick placed himself in front of the curtains ready to strike. As the curtains pulled open the sinister smile on Merle's face faded as Rick landed a full blow to the front of his face. The crunching sound of the solid punch loud in his ears as Merle's nose broke under Rick's fist. Merle stumbled backward dropping his knife as he grabbed his nose.

"What the fuck m-." The sentence was cut off as Rick landed another hard blow this time to his midsection. Merle buckled over as the air was pushed out of his lungs. He fell down to one knee before Rick delivered a quick knee to his side which sent him sailing onto his back.

"You stupid motherfucker," Rick roared his fists clenched and his chest heaving as he stood over Merle who was gasping for air with his nose gushing blood down the side of his face.

"You thought you were going to come in here and hurt my woman! Is that what your dumb ass thought. You stupid shit."

Merle raised his hands up in surrender. "Nah I wasn't going to hurt her just scare her a bit you know. The bitch damn near broke my wrist." Merle held up his recently bandaged hand.

"Well let me finish what she started," Rick snarled. Rick grasped Merles bandaged wrist and hand and twisted them in opposite directions. The sound of his bones snapping sounding like a tree branch being broken. Merles face contorted painfully as his broken hand fell limply to his chest.

The gurgled moan that fell from his dry lips crescendo to an ear-piercing scream. The noise drew the attention of Shane and Tyreese who charged into the area expecting to find a bloodbath.

"Fuckin hell," exclaimed Shane. He and Tyreese took in the scene of Merle on the floor bloodied and whimpering, clutching his hand to his chest. Rick with his belt unbuckled and fist clenched standing over Merle ready to finish him off and Michonne standing in the opening of the room, hand clasped over her mouth in shock.

"Get this piece of shit out of here Shane," Rick ordered. Shane nodded his head understanding fully what went down, picked Merle's worthless carcass up off of the floor sitting the whimpering man into a sitting position.

"Tyreese, that motherfucker had a knife," Rick motioned with his head the direction where the knife was. Tyreese rushed to retrieve the weapon.

Rick stomped back to where Michonne was still hovering and grasped her by her shoulders forcing her to look at him. Her eyes large as saucers and misting over.

"You are going to call Deanna first thing in the morning and tell her you are taking that job. I don't give a damn how you feel about the pay or the hours. Tonight is your last night working here. Do I make myself clear Michonne?" he demanded.

Michonne mouth fell open, but she was unable to form words.

"Answer me Michonne," he commanded his eyes still a dark stormy blue as adrenaline still coursed through him.

She shook her head to clear the unseen fog in her mind. "Yes… Yes, baby...I … understand," she stuttered, clearly still in shock.

"I'll call Deanna. First thing," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Shane and Tyreese called an Uber to take Merle to the nearest hospital and let Negan know what happened. Negan was pissed that his buddy would disrespect his place like that and he was forced to place Merle on the denied entry list. Negan in an attempt to appear like the upstanding boss everyone knew he wasn't, let Rick and Michonne go home early and assured Rick that his job was safe.

The next morning Michonne contacted Deanna and accepted the position. She expressed her concern about the pay and Deanna agreed to a higher base wage for Michonne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round of applause for Savage Rick making his appearance. I hope you enjoyed reading this short story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
